1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of a highly visible and readily perceivable directional warning and particularly to the exercise of control over an array of lamps in a highway safety environment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a lighting system which employs a plurality of lamps, the lamps being oriented in a linear array, the system including an operator-selectable mode control which will cause the lamps to be energized in several predetermined sequences, the flash patterns thus produced readily and unambiguously conveying directional information to an observer. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warning lights employing incandescent lamps or gaseous discharge tubes are well known in the art. When used individually, such warning lights attract attention by periodically producing a burst of energy in the visual spectrum. In the environment of highway safety, such individual warning lights are exceedingly useful in alerting oncoming traffic to the existence of a potential hazard. Such warning lights do not, however, convey any information as to the nature of the evasive action which is required to avoid the hazard.
Light systems which provide directional information are also known in the art. Such directional light systems typically include a plurality of lamps arranged to outline an arrow, all of the lamps being periodically simultaneously energized. In order for the directional information conveyed by such flashing "signs" to be seen and understood at a sufficiently great distance to successfully perform the intended warning function, the signs must have very large physical dimensions. Accordingly, while such signs can for example be mounted on the back of a large truck or the like, they are not suitable for use on smaller emergency vehicles such as police cars.
It is also known to provide directional guidance to motorists by means of mounting individual warning lights on spaced barricades and causing such warning lights to be energized in sequence. Such arrangements, of course, are lacking in flexibility and obviously cannot be easily and quickly erected upon occurrence of a hazardous situation.
There has been a long-standing desire for a light system capable of providing directional guidance while being sufficiently compact to allow its mounting in locals such as, for example, the rear deck of a police cruiser or beneath a lightbar mounted on the top of a police cruiser. In order to be usable, such a compact directional warning light system must, of course, produce information which is both visible at a considerable distance and readily understandable.